


June 30th

by Funby57



Series: The Orton-Reigns Family [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A feel good oneshot, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Cody is an adorable boi, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Kid Bayley, Kid Cody Rhodes, Kid Dean Ambrose, Kid Seth Rollins, M/M, this is cute i promise, you might cry but for a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funby57/pseuds/Funby57
Summary: Cody's 6th Birthday
Relationships: Randy Orton/Roman Reigns
Series: The Orton-Reigns Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601254
Kudos: 9





	June 30th

_June 30, 2018_

Cody groaned softly as he sat up in bed, his panda bear still tucked under his arm. Sitting up, he realized he was alone in bed. Weird, considering that he fallen asleep in Dean and Seth’s combined bed with his brothers and sister. Cody slid off the bed and yawned, padding his way out of the room and slowly walking downstairs. He took a deep breath and smiled. “Waffles,” he whispered to himself, hopping down the last stairs and skipping into the kitchen. 

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”**

Cody let out a little yelp at the surprise, dropping his plushie. There stood all his family members; Daddy, Papa, Dean, Seth, and Bayley, standing around the island which was loaded with Belgium waffles, donuts, and other things he couldn’t see. “Happy birthday Cody!” Bayley squealed again, running over and squeezing him into a tight hug. Cody pulled back after a moment and gave her and the rest of her family and confused look. “My…my birthday? I-It’s my birthday today?” “Sure is kiddo,” Randy said, lifting Cody into his arms and kissing his cheek. “You’re six today.” It seemed to finally catch on what was happening today because suddenly, Cody grinned in wiggled in Randy’s arms excitedly. Roman laughed and leaned over, kissing the boy’s temple. “Happy birthday bubba.” Cody hugged his Dads before squirming down to hug his siblings. Dean ruffled his hair and jumped on a chair at the island. “Look, we made Belgium waffles for breakfast.” “And Papa went and got your favorite donuts too,” Seth added, giving his younger brother a grin. Cody like his lips and mumbled a “Thank you,” before sitting next to his siblings. Cody eyes widened at the assortment of condiments on the island. Whipped cream, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, peanut butter, Nutella; there was so much. “Are these for the waffles?” Cody asked, looking up at his Papa. Roman chuckled. “Yep, go nuts. It’s your birthday, after all.” Cody wiggled in his seat as he reached for the whipped cream first. Seth had to help him, but it was all cool because Cody got to put as much whipped cream as he wanted without his Dads telling him no. Next came strawberries, blueberries, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, rainbow sprinkles and powdered sugar. Looking around, Seth, Dean and Bayley’s waffles were stacked as high, so he didn’t feel bad. Randy and Roman on the other hand, were looking on in indifference. They weren’t going to stop the kids from piling up their plates with sugar; they just weren’t looking forward to the sugar high that was sure to come in a couple hours. But whatever, it’s Cody birthday today, right?

  
One thing Randy and Roman weren’t counting on was how MESSY the kids got. Cody, sure; he’s a messy kid in general. But Dean, Seth and Bayley all somehow got syrup in their hair. It was enough that they needed to bathe again, including Cody. Luckily, it didn’t put a damper in their plans. After the kids got redressed, (Cody in a black t shirt that said, “Leveled Up, I’m 6,” tan chino shorts, pink flamingo socks, and all black slip-on Vans) the family was off to Cody’s first birthday adventure of the day: The Painting Spot. Cody hopped out of the car, looking up at it in confusion. “What’s this place Daddy?” He asked as Randy grabbed his hand. “A place where you can paint ceramics and other stuff. Remember how you said you wanted you own piggy bank?” “For my coins!” Cody giggled. “Well, here, you can paint one.” Cody’s eyes widened. “Really? Any kind I want?” “Yep,” Randy answered, grinning down at his little boy. After getting everything settled, the family picked a table then looked around at stuff they wanted to paint. All the kids hilariously picked out a piggy bank to paint; Dean picked out a skull, Seth a penguin, Bayley a unicorn, and Cody a shark. Randy and Roman decided to pick out ceramic letters to paint for the kids; Randy painted Bayley and Cody’s while Roman painted Seth and Dean’s. Watching the kids paint, Randy cringed at the mess Cody was making. Luckily, they had to wear aprons before the could start painting. But it was still making him nervous. Putting his brush down, Randy leaned over to Roman. “I’m kind of regretting letting him wear that shirt.” Roman looked over and smiled. “Hopefully that apron protects it. If not, he still takes naps. We’ll wash it while he’s napping.” “If he naps today,” Randy mumbled, causing Roman to chuckle softly. “He’s really excited about today. Trust me, he’ll crash.” “If you say so babe.”

  
As messy as Cody is, he surprised didn’t get any paint on the sleeves of his shirt. His arms on the other hand…

They went to Red Robin for lunch. Cody was really entertained when the staff sang their version of Happy Birthday to him and gave him an ice cream sundae. After lunch, Randy and Roman made a last-minute decision to go to the movies and let Cody pick out what to watch. He picked the Incredibles 2, much to Bayley’s dismay. Ever since they saw it earlier that month, Cody has sided with Seth during movie nights at home to watch the first Incredibles. “Can we get a large popcorn to eat, Dad?” Seth asked as they walked in. Dean looked at Seth in bewilderment. “We just had lunch!” Seth gave him a look. “So? You can’t watch a movie without popcorn.” “Sethie is right. We need popcorn, “Bayley piped up, looking up at Randy. “Hear that Daddy?” Randy sputtered, causing Cody to giggle. “Yeah Daddy, did you hear that?” Roman whispered, giving his husband a smirk. Randy face flushed a bright red, his eyes wide. “S-shut up Roman. Let’s go get these monsters their food.

  
All the kids got a small popcorn and a slushy. Randy and Roman tried to ignore the price.

  
Roman was surprised Cody made it through the entire movie considering he was fighting to stay awake during the previews. It wasn’t until the drive home that he fell asleep; Bayley did too. It was adorable. When they got home, the two kids were put down for a nap while Dean and Seth went up to the playroom to play video games while they waited for their younger siblings to wake up. With this break off in the birthday schedule, this gave Randy and Roman time to wrap Cody’s presents up; they became ‘occupied last night when they were originally supposed to do it. “I really hope Cody likes his presents,” Randy mumbled as they wrapped the last one. “He’s going to love them,” Roman reassured. “He likes everything we give him.” All of a sudden, Dean came running into their room, grinning widely. “Cody’s awake. Can he open his presents now?” Randy chuckled. “You excited?” “Yeah!” Dean answered, laughing. “I wanna see him open his presents.” “Alright alright, we’re going. Keep him busy while he bring these down.” Dean was already running out of the room, shouting back an “Okay!” Roman smiled and chuckled softly and starting picking up the presents to bring downstairs. “I love how are kids are excited to see other people open gifts.” Randy smiled. “Well, lets hope they never grow out of that.” “Agreed.”

Cody stared at all the presents sitting on the coffee table, his hair still a messy from his nap. He’s never gotten so many presents for his birthday before. His Mom tried, however, with his Dad controlling her, she could only manage one. And he was always grateful anyway. Shaking his thoughts away, he turned to look at his Dads, pointing at his presents. “All for me?” “Yep,” Roman answered, his voice soft. “They’re all for you.” Cody turned his eyes back to the table, eyes wide. _Wow._ “Which one do you want to open first?” Randy asked sitting on the other side of him. His siblings sat on the floor around the coffee table. “You pick.” Cody answered quickly, causing his family to laugh. “Okay, we’ll just hand them to you, that work?” Cody liked that idea, so he nodded his head. Bayley excitedly hand him the first one, which so happened to be from his three siblings. Ripping it open, Cody gasped, holding up his box of 50 hotwheel cars. Squealing while kicking his legs, he hugged the box to his chest. “Thank you!” And that’s how it went. Each family member handed him a present until they were all gone. Just then, the doorbell rang. Randy and Roman smiled at each other over Cody’s head. “Looks like your surprise is here. You can go answer the door.” Roman said. Cody quickly got up and ran to the door. Moments later, he squealed out, “Mrs. Guerreo!” She and Cody walked into the living room where the rest of the family was, Cody talking a mile a minute about what they’ve done so far today. “Sounds like you’ve had a fun day so far, “Vickie said, grinning. “But it’s about to get better because I’ve come with presents for the birthday boy.” Setting down on the couch, Vickie was kneeling in front of Cody, who sat in the on the couch; Bayley was on Randy’s lap with Dean and Seth sat on each of Roman’s knees. “Now Cody,” Vickie said softly, “These are very special presents, so you have to promise to take really good care of them. Can you promise me that?” Cody sat up a little straighter, nodding firmly. “I promise.” “Good boy.” Vickie pulled out an envelope and turned back to the little boy. “A little bit ago, I got a call from a police station. Do you remember what happened that night? With your Mom and Sister?” Cody’s frown turned somber, nodding his head slightly. Bayley, being the best big sister ever, grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Vickie smiled sadly. “This isn’t bad news, I promise. They called to tell me that some of stuff from your old house was still there and that I could go through it before they gave them away.” Now Cody was intrigued, tilting his head in interest. “So, I did. I found some furniture and stuff, you know, but nothing that you would like. But I did find two things. The first thing I found was a computer; I’m assuming it was your Dad’s, but your Mommy used it too. I went through it and found three pictures on it.” Vickie opened the envelope and handed the pictures to him. “I think you might like to see these.” Cody flipped the pictures over and gasped softly. The first picture was of him and his sister who, was two-months old at the time. Cody had just turned four; he sat with his sister sitting up on his lap. He was beaming, and so was his sister. She had just started smiling and his Mom wanted to capture the moment. The next was him and his sister again, this time, it was in a hospital room; it was the first time he held her. The last picture immediately made his eyes fill with tears, a soft sob escaping his throat. It was his Mommy. She was five months pregnant at the time and had just found out she was having a baby girl. Cody was three; the picture was taken outside the hospital. Cody remembered this picture because a nurse had taken it for them. Cody sniffled, tracing over the picture with his finger. “Mommy,” he whispered softly. “There’s one more, “Vickie said after a few moments, digging into her bag and pulling out a plush, pink bunny. It was at that moment that Cody started sobbing, placing the pictures down and pulling the toy to his chest. “Sissy,” he hiccupped. “T-this was sissy’s. This was hers.” Getting up, he hugged Vickie tightly, still crying. “Thank you…thank you.” Vickie rubbed his back softly and smiled. “You’re so welcome sweet boy. I’m happy I found them.” It stayed like that for a while; Cody still in Vickie arms while the family decided to get a closer look at the pictures. “Cody and his sister look just like his mom,” Dean mumbled, smiling at the pictures. “They even have the same color eyes,” Bayley said. Reluctantly, Vickie pulled out of the hug, wiping the last of Cody’s tears away with her thumb. “I wish I could stay but I have work, so I have to get going.” Cody shrugged and smiled; his eyes still slightly glassy. “S’okay. Thank you for my presents.” “You’re welcome sweetheart.” A couple goodbyes later, Vickie left. Cody was still glued to the couch, his sister’s bunny on his lap while he looked through the pictures again. His siblings had gone elsewhere, leaving the boy alone. “I’m going to call the others to make sure everything is good for tonight; you should talk to him,” Randy whispered to Roman. The Samoan man gave him a confused look. “Just me?” “Yes, just you. Look, he’s a Daddy’s boy. We established that Florida, remember? He loves us both equally, but he usually prefers me. So yes, you should go talk to him, alone because he needs his Papa just as much as he needs his Daddy.” Roman knew that his husband was right. Cody preferred Randy for almost everything and it sometimes upset Roman that he doesn’t really get to spend some one-on-one time with his youngest kid. He sighed softly. “Yeah, you’re right.” “Aren’t I always?” Rolling his eyes, Roman walked into the living room and sat down next to Cody. “How you feeling bubba?” He asked softly, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Cody exhaled shakily and sent his Papa a smile. “Happy,” he whispered, his eyes once again filling with tears. “Really happy Papa. This is the best birthday in the whole wide world.” Roman pulled his son close, kissing the top of his head. “I’m glad”

Later that evening, Cody and his siblings were pulled away from playing with his new toys to go to the last stop of Cody’s birthday adventure: an indoor roller-skating rink. Dean, Seth and Bayley cheered excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot; Cody was a little nervous. “Don’t know how to skate,” he mumbled softly to Roman as he lifted him out of the car. “It’s okay, Daddy and I will be with you.” “What if I fall?” “It’s part of learning bubba, but you’ll be fine, I promise.” Cody was still unsure, but Daddy and Papa never break their promises, so he knew he was okay.

  
After being fitted for skates, Randy and Roman guided the kids to a private room to “put them on.” But Dean, Seth and Bayley and smiling and sending him side glances, so Cody knew something was up.

  
**SURPRISE!**

  
For the second time that day, Cody squealed in shock, quickly latching onto the closest person to him, which happened to be Dean. In the private room was Sami and his parents (Antonio Cesaro and Becky), Enzo, Sasha and their parents (Colin Cassady and Carmella), Finn and his Dad (Sheamus), and John and Nikki. Around the table sat even more presents, ice cream and a birthday cake. It slowly dawned on Cody that all these people are here for him. His eyes filled with tears as he became overwhelmed, lifting his arms for Randy to hold him. Randy picked him up and rubbed his back softly. “You okay buddy?” Cody nodded into his shoulder. “Y-yeah. Happy tears Daddy.” A couple minutes later, Cody felt better and decided to join everyone. “Happy birthday!” Sami and Enzo both yelled, running to give him a hug. Cody laughed in the middle, hugging them back just as tight. Randy and Roman stood off to the side and gave each other a fist bump. _Birthday memory completed._

  
They stayed at the skating rink for hours. Cody was afraid to go out on the rink at first, but seeing Bayley struggle a bit and Sami too, he tightly grasped Roman’s hands and went out. As promised, Papa stayed with him the whole way. Eventually though, he was able to skate a little on his own; his family cheered him on. After about an hour, they went back to the private room and had cake and ice cream. Cody was all smiles, especially when he got to open more presents. “These are from Nana and Grandpa Sika,” Roman said after Cody finished opening his other gifts. Cody wiggled in his chair as he opened them, squealing in delight. “Wazowski and Sully!” he cheered, holding up a Mike Wazowski onesie and a plush sully toy from Monsters, Inc. “Thank you!” he said to no one in particular, causing Roman to laugh “We’ll call them tomorrow, how’s that sound?” Cody grinned, still wiggling around in his seat. “This is the best day ever!”

  
It was late when the family got home. Everyone was tired, especially Cody as he tried to hold his eyes open. Randy lifted him out of the car and Cody held on, not wanting to be put down. Randy chuckled softly. “Alright bubba, I’ll carry you inside.” Cody simply responded by laying his head on his shoulder. It didn’t take too long to put everyone to bed. Dean and Seth didn’t want to be tucked in as they were too tired, and Bayley fell asleep before Randy and Roman could say goodnight; Cody was the only one still fighting sleep. “Did you have fun today bubba?” Roman asked as he brushed Cody’s hair out of his face. Cody smiled and closed his eyes, nodding. “Best birthday ever…got to see Mommy and sissy again. And toys.” Randy and Roman chuckled softly. “We’re glad you had a fun birthday.” Cody sudden sat up and hugged both of his Dads’ around the neck. “Thank you,” he whispered, then laid back down, snuggling back into his comforter. Randy and Roman kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Cody.” “Night Daddy, night Papa.” Randy and Roman left, and Cody flipped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “I love you Mommy, and I love you too sissy,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “I’m six now.”


End file.
